Buckwheat Thomas
Profile Name: William "Billie" Thomas Nickname: Buckwheat Played By: William Thomas Jr. Born: 1931 Relatives: Mandy (mother), Joe (father), Big Shot (brother) Clubs: former member of He-Man Woman-Hater's Club, The Wise Owl Club, The Four Nitengales, former member of All-4-One Club, 1-2-3-Go Safety Society First Short: For Pete's Sake! Last Short: Tale Of A Dog Character Bio: '''There can only be one Buckwheat, but there have been a few Buckwheats. Stymie's sister, Marmalade, was nicknamed Buckwheat in The First Round-Up and Honky Donkey, and it is possibly because of this that poor Billie was thought to be the daughter of the housekeeper at Spanky's house. Buckwheat's mom works as a housekeeper for Spanky's parents in Anniversary Trouble (Spanky even impersonates him once after their club dues go missing), but he becomes close friends with Spanky's little brother, Porky. Buckwheat seems to be well liked and popular among the neighborhood kids. In fact, when Buckwheat goes to light the stage lights in one of Spanky's shows in Our Gang Follies Of 1936, everyone in the audience says hi to him. Truthfully, Buckwheat and Porky are often forced to be little more than sidekicks and messengers for the bigger kids, even playing caddy to them at the golf course in Divot Diggers. When they're not delivering messages or saving the day, they are playing marbles or lighting firecrackers, once getting the fun activity confiscated by Spanky and Alfalfa disguised as a G-Man in Two Too Young. Buckwheat often follows Porky's lead as they follow the bigger boys, though he never knows what is going to happen. When they break into the school after dark to retrieve a phony excuse note, he gets scared as he is left alone as lookout even as Porky delights in scaring the others in Spooky Hooky. Buckwheat is scared of the dark and believes in ghosts. (Spooky Hooky) He gets terrified after playing detective with Alfalfa and Porky and getting deposited from a crate in the haunted house attraction at Seaside Amusement Park in Hide And Shriek. In Don't Lie it is revealed that Buckwheat has been known to be somewhat of a liar. When he reports seeing something weird at a local haunted house, everyone thinks it's another lie, but in the end, when things are explained in the daylight, everything turns out all right. '''Quotes: * "He likes chewin' gum, don't he, Porky?" - Buckwheat in Roamin' Holiday * "Have some cookies, boys." - Darla ** "No thanks, we are woman haters, ain't we, Porky?" - Buckwheat in Mail And Female * "Poor Alfalfa, he's in love again." - Porky ** "Yes, ain't it a shame?" - Buckwheat in The Little Ranger * "I hope you get a bellyache!" - Buckwheat, angrily insulting the goat who ate their dollar in Dog Daze * "You's crazy, Alfalfa!" - Buckwheat in Bubbling Troubles * "If you fellows kill us, we'll haunt you the rest of your lives." - Buckwheat ** " Yep. And we'll get all the other ghosts to help us, too." - Mickey in Little Miss Pinkerton Notes/Trivia * Buckwheat's mom was played twice by Hattie McDaniel in Anniversary Trouble and Arbor Day. Hattie McDaniel won an Academy Award for her role in Gone with the Wind. * Buckwheat was the only Hal Roach character still in the series when it was cancelled in 1944. * See also: Buckwheat As Seen In Other Media. ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: African-American Characters Category: 1934 Characters Category: 1935 Characters Category: 1936 Characters Category: 1937 Characters Category: 1938 Characters Category: 1939 Characters Category: 1940 Characters Category: 1941 Characters Category: 1942 Characters Category: 1943 Characters Category: 1944 Characters